jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by i'm-not-angel
Summary: TRADUCTION tous humains. Edward et Bella se rencontrent dans un bar.Ils se soûlent et s'apprécient.Edward lui confie qu'il ne croit pas au sex avant le mariage.Bella le demande donc en mariage et il accepte.Quel dommage qu'Edward ne croie pas au divorce..


"Why get married and make one man miserable when I can stay single and make thousands miserable?"  
-Carrie P. Snow

Traduction de **Till Death Do Us Part**

de **Daddy's Little Cannibal**

**Chapitre 1**

**C'est pour ça que je ne bois pas d'alcool fort**

Je ne bois jamais d'alcool. En fait, si on excepte le martini pomme, je n'y est jamais vraiment touché. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Ma meilleure amie au monde va se marier et j'ai maintenant le devoir, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, de noyer mes peines dans de l'alcool fort pour encaisser le fait que je devient la dernière de mes amis encore célibataire.

« Bella »

ça c'est Jessica, la futur marié, elle s'approche et m'enlace avant de cogner sa bouteille de bière contre mon verre vide et me dit toute euphorique.

« Je t'aime tellement.»

Elle me colle alors un baisé mouillé sur la joue et commence à descendre le reste de sa bière light. Jessica devient un peu bizarre lorsqu'elle commence à boire.

« Je vais me chercher plus d'alcool » Lui dis-je alors que je me lèvre de la place sur laquelle j'étais assise ( bien trop ivre pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un canapé-lit, un tabouret, une chaise ou le sol mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que quelqu'un viens de me le piquer)

La terre se met alors à tanguer. Je m'attrape donc au premier objet auquel mes doigts peuvent s'accrocher et m'y retiens. Je pense qu'il essayait de bouger, ou peut être que c'était moi. L'objet en question m'attrape par le bras et m'aide à me tenir à nouveau sur mes pieds. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'était en en train de tomber.

« vous allez bien ? » m'a demandé l'objet

J'ai alors levé les yeux vers l'objet, qui s'est révélé être un gars vraiment sexy, et acquiesça. Puis, sans crier gare je me suis mise à pleurer, le sous-entendu de sa question avaient touché le point sensible. Je n'allais pas bien. Ma meilleure amie venait de se fianier et j'étais toujours célibataire. Je passais mes bras autour de l'obj –je veux dire de l'homme- et posais ma tête contre son torse. Il se mit alors maladroitement à me frotté le dos et commença à me traîner (sérieusement, il m'entraînait alors que mes pieds avaient cessés d'avancer) dans un alcôve de l'autre côté du bar -du moins je pense que c'était un alcôve.

J'enfoui mon visage entre mes mains alors que je m'assis et pris une poigné de cacahouètes placé dans un bol en face de moi.

« vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »  
Demanda le mec qui m'avait traîné jusqu'ici. J'était certaine que c'était sa main qui me frottait le dos.

J'éloignais mon visage de mes mains et lui fit face. Il était à genoux à coté de moi et fronçait les sourcils. C'était le première fois que je le regardais vraiment, du moins je pense que c'était lui, mon dieu j'espère vraiment que c'était lui. Ses cheveux étaient un doux mélange entre un châtain foncé et une étrange couleur rouge brique, ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant, et il avait le menton carré. Il était pas mal du tout.

« Vous n'avez pas encore assez bu pour comprendre les émotions qui m'assaillissent en ce moment » sanglotais-je

« Les émotions qui m'assaillissent en ce moment? » répéta-t-il, faisant de mes paroles une question

J'acquiesçais et essuyais les larmes qui restaient sur mes joues quand je remarquais que les cacahouètes étaient toujours dans ma main et les mangea. Je savais que si je pleurais assez longtemps je deviendrais sobre et je n'avais surtout pas envie d'être sobre pour le moment.

« Je vais allez chercher plus d'alcool. » dis-je au gars alors que j'essayais de me tirer hors de l'alcôve.

« Non. » Il me rassis alors que je venais de me lever douloureusement et continua, « JE vais nous chercher les boissons, vous vous allez juste rester ici et essayer d'agir comme quelqu'un de sobre. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes pour être en état d'ébriété sur le voie public. »

Je hochais la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de me remettre à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? » demanda le gars

« N'importe quoi dans ce noir » j'ai levé les yeux vers lui « et je n'aime pas les glaçons, donc assurez vous qu'ils n'en mettent pas. Sinon je pourrais m'étouffer et mourir»

L'homme acquiesça et parti au bar chercher les boissons. Je me suis alors cogné la tête sur la table, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne avec mon élixir. A ce moment j'aurais vraiment pu boire n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait m'assurer que je ne serais pas sobre de sitôt.

Une bonne quantité d'alcool plus tard ...

« TOI » je me penchait sur la table et pointait du doigt l'homme qui venait juste de me payer de nombreux verres « tu es ivre » l'accusais-je

Il se mit à rire bruyamment et à claquer sa main sur la table qui nous séparait. « ça vient de la même personne qui viens juste de passer une heure à me soutenir que les manchots sont moches et que Happy Feet est une propagande qui fait croire aux enfants qu'ils peuvent être accepté par tout le monde. »

« Absolument » Je me penche en arrière et lui sourit « Tout commence avec un pingouin, qui est rejeté parce qu'il ne peut pas chanter et à la fin, au lieu que tout le monde accepte que le pingouin soit différents, ils doivent tous apprend à danser, donc c'est comme » je m'arrêtais, cherchant mes mots.

« Je pense que je t'aime bien »

Me dit le gars qui avait acheté mes boissons et qui avait quelque part dans la conversation dit que son nom était Edward ou Edwin ou quelque chose qui commençait avec un « e ».

« Alors on devrait passer la nuit ensemble. ». J'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver comment terminer ma phrase après sa déclaration. « Je n'ais pas l'habitude de coucher avec des hommes, en fait je pense que tu es le premier, mais ça va être fun .» Je tâtonnais sur la table pour attraper sa main.

« Non »,refusa Edwin en secouant la tête « j'attend jusqu'au mariage »

J'ai alors acquiescé énergiquement « C'est parfait » arrêtant de chercher sa main, j'ai tapé les miennes sur la table. « Je veux me marier. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander en mariage ? » demanda Edward (je n'étais pas certaine de savoir qu'elle était son prénom, je lui attribuait donc un série de noms aléatoires qui commençaient pas un « e » dans ma tête)

« Je pense que oui.» ais-je répondu. « C'est bien ce truc où on se retrouve en face d'un prêtre et où il nous dit que nous allons devoir passer le reste de nos vies l'un avec l'autre non ? »

Eric acquiesça

« Alors allons-y ! » j'appuyais mes mains sur la table et me tirais hors de l'alcôve.

Ethan m'a alors regardé en état de choc. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? » dit-il en riant

« Si tu veux je peut mettre un genoux à terre et faire ma demande, mais je ne suis pas sur que je serais capable de me relever et je ne pense pas avoir de bague mais..» Je commençait à tapoter ma robe pour vérifier que je n'en avait pas une –je n'en avait pas.

« Ok » Evan s'est tiré hors de la cabine et se tiens alors face à moi. « On peut se marier, mais tu dois être la fille »

« ça marche », je levais mes pouces en l'air et lui sourit « ça va être le début d'une belle relation .»

**End Prologue.**

**Note traductrice: **Voila le premier chapitre de Till Death Do Us Part, je vous conseil bien entendu la VO mais en attendant j'espère que la traduction est à votre goût. N'ésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.


End file.
